


Frightening Flicks and Friendly Faces

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Halloween is spent in a new but fun way with friends, movies and plenty of snacks. Though not everyone is as much of a horror film fan as Harry and Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Halloween Spooktakular Oneshot Contest 2020





	Frightening Flicks and Friendly Faces

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to acknowledge that this work, any locations, plot, characters that belong to JK Rowling are not ours and we are not profiting from them. 
> 
> This is apart of an anonymous contest for the Facebook group Platform ❾¾ and will remain so until voting is closed.

Hermione was a big fan of Halloween, she had been since she was little. She always used to dress up as a witch when younger

So when she found out that she really was a witch, well, you can surely understand how it was like a dream come true. She was so happy she even agreed to be a tooth for Halloween that year, much to her parents delight.

The celebration of Halloween was far less commercialised in the wizarding world, more influenced by the old ways, events being traditional to show respect for the day. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like the more academic and insightful celebrations but she felt her wizarding world friends were missing out on some muggle fun.

That's how Harry and Hermione came up with the plan for this year's Halloween festivities. They would give them a taste of the muggle world, and perhaps a few spooky scares while they were at it. A Halloween spooktacular filled with delicious treats and horrifying films.

It was a bit difficult to get them all to agree to such an unusual evening, the idea of doing something so untraditional was not one everybody easily came around to. Ron in particular, though Harry suspected he really just didn't want to watch scary movies. Neville convinced him with some not so subtle complaining about having to find someone else to cuddle into when scared. Something Ron would not stand for, thus he was made to join in.

Luna was down to try anything at least once, especially if Harry would be there with her. Those two were crazy for each other, the cuteness would be sickening if they weren't so genuinely in love.

Then there was Ginny, where did Hermione even begin with Ginny. She loved the girl, no doubt, but she was a bit of a handful at times. As soon as the idea was mentioned she had loudly exclaimed how not scared she was, how none of the movies stood a chance at frightening such a brave and courageous Gryffindor. Which led to the twins mischievously popping up behind her, apparating from upstairs, in an attempt to get her. They didn't account for just how exuberant Ginny was, so neither were not expecting to get hit in the face by a pair of waving arms mid prank.

After laughing off the sore noses, Fred and George also accepted the invite, eager to see if their little sister was as fearless as she claimed to be. They also convinced their girlfriends Katie and Angelina to join them. Both of the girls joked that with all these couples it seemed more like Valentines than Halloween, though they were promised a different tune would be sung on the night.

***

Harry and Hermione had ransacked every local store, buying up all the remaining Halloween decorations. They also added to their already sizable horror movie collection, finding a few bargains they knew had to be on the watch list.

They planned to start off easy, but also a must watch for Halloween, A Nightmare Before Christmas. The anti would then be upped with Silent Hill, before rounding out the night with Halloween, which was a favourite of Harry and Hermiones. Excitement was high as they decorated Grimmauld Place with all they had brought. Snacks were prepared, then all they had to do was wait for everyone to arrive.

***

Everyone loved the first film, they had been lulled into a false sense of security, thinking the night wouldn't be as frightening as they had originally thought. The comments on the lack of scares made the conspirators of this evening struggle to contain their giggles, leading to some curious stares from the cuddled up couples.

Ginny was calling most of them cowards, being her usual spitfire self. Once they had put Silent Hill on though, the mood quickly changed. Gone were the guests smiles and laughter, now in place were white knuckles from terrified clenching and eyes closed in hopes of avoiding the horror. Luna being the exception, eyes wide with wonder as she watched. She saw Harry lovingly gaze at her, ecstatic she enjoyed the something he was so fond of. Hermione knew he had been wanting to invite her to their bi-weekly horror nights for a while now but wasn't sure if she would truly enjoy it or just be there for his sake.

Ginny on the other hand was eating her own words. Despite her bravado it had taken less than a quarter of the film to have her end up buried into the crook of Hermione's neck, small whimpers heard from time to time. Being the dutiful girlfriend she was, Hermione let her without too many jabs at her wussing out. Not that it stopped the twins giving her crap in between their own moments of terror.

She rubbed soothing circles on her back and held her close. It felt wonderful to be able to protect her partner, even if it was just from a scary movie. Ginny was always the fiercer one, jumping in front of Hermione if danger was present. Like a wild cat ready to go feral on whomever dared get to close. Not that she wasn't capable of protecting herself, but Ginny wouldn't even think of letting her get in harm's way if she had a say in it. Now Hermione was the one enveloping her love in warmth and comfort. Safeguarding Ginny, providing a secure retreat within her arms while the movie played on.

It was the same throughout the Halloween movie, Harry having to put it on, as Ginny didn't want to leave the sanctuary of Hermione's hold for even a moment. Hermione found it adorable. Especially when she would tap her a few times because she wanted a snack, but wouldn't risk leaving the safety of her spot and potentially seeing the film on screen. So Hermione would reach over to the snack table, grab something and feed it to Ginny.

By the end of the night most were sufficiently spooked, though they said it was still a great Halloween. Ginny however begged to spend the night, not wanting to be on her own after that ordeal. Hermione of course agreed, Grimmauld place having plenty of space for everyone to have stayed had they wanted to. Later in the night before they both passed out, Ginny admitted she still enjoyed the evening even if she had been scared for most of it. All in all, Hermione was rather pleased with how the night went herself, it really was a Halloween to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank you for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
